Do you want to hear a story?
by s.halliwell24
Summary: Harry's doing homework one day when Ginny comes and asks him if he wants to hear a story. This is a oneshot.


Ahhhh don't kill me if you love HarryGinny fics andyou believe that Imessed this one up. If you think that it is, I didn't mean to. So please review at the end.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling.**

Harry Potter was staring at his transfiguration book trying to do his homework. He was at the Burrow in Ron's room doing homework because he was the only one out of himself, Ron, and Ginny who hadn't finished it. That could have been because Mrs. Weasley was letting him have some time to think about Sirius's death.

At the moment, he was the only one in the house or so he thought. Ron had gone with his mum to buy new robes, Fred and George were at their shop, Mr. Weasley was at work, and Harry assumed that Ginny was with Ron.

Harry was still staring at his book when he heard a knock on the door of Ron's room. He stared at the door for a second and said, "Yeah?" A few seconds later, a girl with bright red hair entered the room. "Oh, hi Ginny. I thought you were with Ron."

"Nah, I didn't want to go."

"Why not?"

"Do you want me to leave? Because I can floo there and find mum and Ron if you don't want me here."

"You don't need to leave. It's your house."

Ginny flopped down on the bed next to the chair Harry was sitting on and smiled at him. "I didn't go because I'm trying to avoid Luna." Harry snorted. "What? You would be too if she was trying to get you to join an organization that wanted to prevent the extinction of gollywollows."

"Gollywollows?"

"Apparently, they're vampire cats that are err...blind or something."

"Interesting," said Harry.

There was silence for a bit. "What are you doing?" asked Ginny.

"Homework."

"I know that but for what class."

"Transfiguration. I have to write an essay on one of the ways to transfigure a random object into food."

"Oh," said Ginny. As Harry turned back to his book to continue reading Ginny gazed at him. She knew that she'd always liked Harry but she also knew that to him, she was just a friend and nothing more.

Harry took out a piece of parchment forgetting for the moment that Ginny was still next to him. Then he took out a quill and hurriedly wrote a few lines on it. He looked at the book again and began reading.

"Harry?" asked Ginny.

Harry's brilliant green eyes looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"You bored?"

He leaned back on the chair and said, "You have no idea."

"Want to hear a story?" Ginny asked looking at him.

Harry smiled softly and said, "Sure, I haven't heard one in a long time."

"Ok, so, once there was a girl. She was average looking but everyone liked her. Mostly that is. She had great friends. You could never separate any of them from each other. The only thing about this great friendship that she had was that she was in love with one of her friends."

"A love story, I once heard Dudley waling to Aunt Petunia how he was forced by his teacher to read Romeo and Juliet."

"What's that?" asked Ginny looking at him with curiosity.

"A book about two people who love each other but can't be with each other because of their families."

"Sounds interesting."

"It's ok, go on with your story."

"Well, she did her best not to show it but there were times that when she did show that she loved him, he never seemed to notice her. It was like she was there but she wasn't really there. Other times, she thought that maybe she hid her love for him too well. She knew that he was the only one she could ever love and the only one that she would ever love. One night, she saw him and another girl kissing in the moonlight. It tore her heart out." Ginny sighed then she said, "Since she couldn't be with him, she killed herself instead." She grinned at Harry and said, "How was that?"

Harry was now staring off onto the middle of nowhere. "It was nice. Shocking ending though," he said with a grin. He looked at Ginny for a bit.

"What?" said Ginny blushing madly.

"No names attached to that?"

"None that I can think of."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," said Ginny her smile starting to fade. "Well, I think I'll go now. Don't want Mum to be mad at me for not letting you finish." Ginny rose from the bed and walked to the door.

"Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"How much of that was true?"

Ginny stared at Harry for a few seconds. She closed the door went and sat back down on the bed. She sighed and looked into his green eyes. "Most of it actually."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Not the last part about dying," said Ginny. "I'm not suicidal," she said with a small smile. She noticed that Harry was still looking at her. "You must think that I'm a lunatic now."

"Why would I think that you're a lunatic, Ginny? You didn't do anything wrong." Harry looked at her and said, "I'm sorry. I should have noticed sooner."

"It's ok, now you know how I really feel."

Harry slowly took her hand in his hand and said, "I'm glad I do."

Ginny pulled her hand out of his and said, "I should go now."

Harry leaned back in his chair again and smiled at her. Then before he knew what he was doing, he leaned over to her and kissed her. Ginny blushed even more than before and after they pulled out of the kiss, she smiled warmly at him and left the room.


End file.
